puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Rizumu Amamiya
Rizumu is a Prism Star who works at Pretty Top, and is a member of MARs, and a main character in Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. She is the daughter of Sonata Kanzaki, a previous Prism Queen who became a legend because she suceeded in jumping the legendary Prism Jump, Aurora Rising. She lives only with her father, Ryutaro, as her mother left when she was only a baby, obsessed with completing the true Aurora Rising. Her keepsake from her mother is her beloved Teddy Bear, Andy. She is basically dating Hibiki, although they never express this verbally. Because of this, she gets a lot of negative glares from Kanon, who is his sister who is obsessed over him. Personality Rizu mu usually has a very energetic personality. She gets riled up when anything involves food, especially when that food is meat. She is easily angered, however, and will yell whenever she does not like someone's attitude (this happens a lot when she first meets Mion). She is easily smitten when she thinks of Hibiki and how they intereacted in earlier moments. However, this light personality is immediately erased when it comes to her mother and the Aurora Rising, which she so very much wants to jump. She will get completely serious and lose sight of her surroundings, and she becomes very passionate. For her goals, she will do most anything, even losing her heart. Role in the Story Following a Dream Rizumu is chosen along with Aira to become Prism Stars for Pretty Top. She shows utter passion at the chance to become a Prism Star. She tells Aira the reason that she wants to become a Prism Star is so that her mother, who disappeared when she was just an infant, would see her jumping the Aurora Rising, a jump that only her mother herself had jumped, and return for her. At first, Rizumu is a bit stand-offish; she didn't have any friends before Aira. This may be due to her harsh past of her mother leaving the house. However, with their clicking personalities and interest in Prism Shows, Aira and Rizumu soon become the best of friends. They also attend the same school. When Rizumu is failing her tests and also loses her spot as a Prism Star because of it, Aira helps her get her grades back up. Rizumu soon meets Hibiki, and they get along very well. Later, she finds him practicing at his "secret place", which they keep as a secret for only the two of them. Hibiki is thought to be a cool, calm prodigy who doesn't have to practice much, and he doesn't want his friends and fans finding out that he practices extra to improve himself further. Rizumu becomes an oasis that he can open himself up to. Rizumu also opens up to Hibiki about a lot, and asks him for advice from then on. They both start to have feelings for each other at around this point. Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future After Aira became Prism Queen, Rizumu and Mion, having no real plans for what to do next, accepted Aira's offer to restart MARs since they had completed their previous goals. They are still active as Prism Stars 3 years in the future. Gallery 31906 3.jpg Rizumu amamiya 18.PNG rizumu 2.png|Rizumu in Dear My Future, 3 years later. rizumu 1.png|Rizumu in Dear My Future at a Prism Show. 5.jpeg|Rizumu at the fashion show after receiving some of Aira's fashion advice. プリティリズムオーロラドリーム2.jpeg|Aira's terrible sense of fashion. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02002_13.jpg|Another example of Rizumu's terrible sense of fashion. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02008_12.jpg|Rizumu has no ability with studies. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02011 09.jpg|Rizumu blushed when Hibiki whispered in her ear, "You look cute in that outfit." prizm44_56.jpg|Rizumu had to throw away her heart to jump the Aurora Rising, so she couldn't be with Hibiki. prizm48_40.jpg|Rizumu eating meat at the hospital. prizm48_63.jpg|Rizumu as a baby with her mother. prizm49_47.jpg|Rizumu dances in the Pure White Wedding outfit. prizm49_56.jpg|Rizumu flies in the Aurora Rising. prizm49_67.jpg|Rizumu calls for her mother. prizm50_92.jpg|Rizumu congratulates Aira on becoming Prism Queen. prizm51_32.jpg|Rizumu and Hibiki have a warm chat in the final episode of Aurora Dream. prizm51_39.jpg|Rizumu and her new adopted sister. prizm51_45.jpg|Rizumu, her sister, and mother. Trivia *Rizumu's name is the Japanese rendition of the word, "Rhythm". *Rizumu's name was originally translated as "Rhythm" in fansubs and online, but in fact, her name is spelled Rizumu, as shown on the tournament billboards where her name is romanized. Category:MARs Category:Amamiya Family Category:Prism Stars Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Top Category:Characters Category:Main Love Interests Category:Aurora Dream